Star Light, Star Bright
by Miss Pessimistic
Summary: Sirius wishes upon a star for Remus to fall in love with him - it's not that easy. First they have to rekindle their friendship which is slowly falling apart in the hecticim of 5th year. Maybe he will have to take matters into his own hands? RL/SB slash


**Star Light, Star Bright**

**Summary: Sirius wishes upon a star for Remus to fall in love with him - it's not that easy. First they have to rekindle their friendship which is slowly falling apart in the hecticim of 5th year. Maybe he will have to take matters into his own hands? Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.**

**Warning: Sb/Rl pairing.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Why the f*ck would JKR be writing homosexual fanfics? O.o  
>I believe she is not a perv like me, or you .. or <em>us.<em> *Hearts***

* * *

><p>The common room would be in complete darkness if not for the fireplace that cast an eerie orange sort of glow across the center of it. Remus Lupin lay on his belly, reading <em>How to Kill a Mocking Bird. <em>He would always pick this one up and read just a little bit as a substitute until the book he wanted was returned to the library or when he thought of what he could read next. The ending would still anger him on the discrimination, but it had a great moral then. He was almost finished with it, just a few pages left before he finished it for the 4th time.

Almost silently, the common room portrait opened and Sirius Black walked in with a handful of midnight snacks. He stopped to examine the smaller boy on the floor who looked very interested in the thick book. The fireplace made an odd effect on his face, for the light only shone on the left side, lighting up only half of his features, the side with most of his scars.

Sirius didn't want to disturb the boy, but it was as if Remus could already sense his presence anyway, for he looked up with a weary smile at that moment. Sirius gave a small one back, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. Remus gently shut his book, and pushed himself off his belly and into a sitting position.

Sirius walked over to the couch, which was behind where the other boy sat. He dumped all the food on half of the sofa, and he sat on the other part.

"Thanks for leaving me a spot, Sirius," he said sarcastically, but he showed no sign of amusement anywhere on his face, so neither did Sirius. He passed the him a pumpkin cake, and the latter accepted respectively. They ate in total silence, and it was driving him insane.

The silence gave Sirius a buzzing in his ear, which of course wasn't there - it was just the sound of silence, it just never sounded so _loud_ before. If anyone had come in at that moment and just watched how everything was going, they would walk away to go watch paint dry in hopes it might be a tad bit more exciting.

Sirius knew Remus was angry, of course, he always was. Remus didn't know how to live life, he didn't understand how to take a joke. He's always a stick-in-the-mud, trying to ruin everyone's fun because he doesn't understand it or something. And Sirius was just annoyed - no, _frustrated_ with him, and his _rules._ Him becoming prefect was probably the worst thing that's ever happened to the Marauders.

At 15, you were to live your life as if you're going to die tomorrow. You're supposed to be a rebel, feel as if you have no limits - be _stupid_, because you know that you are taking a lot more responsibility soon, and you will have to give up all those thoughts to become a sophisticated adult.

Remus held grudges way too often and way too long. For stupid things - I mean, his reasoning is pretty good, but it's the _situation_ that's just ridiculous. I mean, for him, they're serious, but if he would just learn to take a break, stop worrying so much and loosen up, then it's actually funny. Maybe he has no humor, all he does is bore us with his motivational speeches as to why doing this would be wrong and he can't allow that being prefect. Or that O.W.L.s are so important, because they help determine where we're placed for our N.E.W.T.s too, and playing Exploding Snap would not be of good use of our time.

"We should be getting to bed." Sirius snapped his head up from his train of thought to look Remus dead in the eye. His gaze bore into his own, and it was as if tension filled up like smoke. Sirius tried to make light of it, "Ah, but I'm quite comfy here. Have another Cauldron Cake or Chocolate Frog Remus."

He just shook his head in refusal, "No, we can't Sirius. We have class tomorrow, and we're covering centaurs. And centaurs are going to be -"

"-On the tests." Sirius sighed in defeat, and began cleaning the mess they made. Remus joined in when he got up, them working with no words exchanged between them. The mood was not light in any way. Maybe he was just tired, and didn't want to stay up to continue with the awkward situation and deafening silence - or maybe he had other things on his mind. Actually, he had _a lot _of things on his mind.

After the mess was cleaned the two walked upstairs to their dorm. Peter and James were asleep already, their snores filling up the room. _Least there was no more silence._

They exchanged goodnights, and with a _swoosh_ their curtains trapped them in their small, private area. Their beds were on opposite sides of the room, so they didn't notice when their heads poked out from the maroon cloth. Windows were on each end of the room, so the moon light shone through one side, and a bit through the other. Remus on the East end, Sirius on the West end.

The moon, like the sun, rises on the East and sets in the West; the night being young, it was still closer to the East side, and Remus got full view of a waning gibbous moon. He stared at it, and it stared back.

_Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. Friedrich Nietzsche, _he thought to himself.

Sirius stared out his window, when he saw something bright speeding past the sky.

_A shooting star, _he thought excitedly. He knew how to make a wish - think of the top three things you want, and slowly eliminate, until you've gotten the one you think you desire the most and is the most important to you.

_1. Be accepted by my family. Make it where they weren't associated with all the dark arts, and didn't care all about the bloodline._

_2. Win the Quidditch Cup and House Cup at the end of the year, so we can shove it in Snivellus' face._

_3..., _he thought a few more seconds than he did for the others before coming up with one, _Have Remus Lupin fall in love with me._

With the process of elimination, he decided that who cares what his family thinks, he was almost 17 and he wouldn't have to deal with their bullshit anymore after he left. For the second he figured that they would definitely win anyway, they were the best house ever! But he couldn't think of any solutions for the third, so he closed his eyes, and wished upon the star for Remus to someday fall in love as hard as he did.

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight, _was the last thing he thought before he drifted into a rough sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>**Long Author's Note**<strong>

**Really sorry about starting _another _story before finishing either my first two, _Masquerade Party _& _Pink is for Gays._ I honestly feel terrible about have those on hiatus, & they definitely will be finished eventually. I really have to get around w/typing those up. In the meantime, I'll try to have this story to keep you guys occupied - they'll be sort-of short chapters. Also, for my first story ever, _I'd Rather Be With You_, I'm going to delete that in exactly 1 week from when this is posted, which means if you wanna read an ultimate fluff story, you have 1 week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, or 604,800 seconds before it'll be gone.**

**& I know I'm a real bastard about _PifG_ considering it's a new-ish story, so here's a preview of chap. 3 so far. [;**

* * *

><p>Superheroes.<p>

What is it about them that fascinates our culture? Perhaps we are disillusioned by the discovery that real heroic people aren't perfect. Maybe we're all worn out by pop culture's tendency to build a person up so we can collectively tear them apart. If superhero films are escapes to a place we wish was true, then our life has needed a lot of escapism over the past few years. I have a fair amount of knowledge of superheroes due to my Muggle mom, wanting her son to have the most normal childhood any young boy would, including knowing all the superheroes.

Back on the topic though; superheroes, everyone likes them. They save the innocents' lives, give justice to their society, keep them from the next meteor shower - the whole lot. But most importantly, people like them because they're just _different_ in general.

So why is it that I, with all my glorious differences, feel like the bad guy? And everyone else gets to be the superhero?

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, there's more, but you're going to have to wait for me to update, aha! I'll try. Anyway, review this story, please?<strong>

**Ps: If there are any mistakes, sorry, I'm going to have it beta'd soon by **HPJellicleCat [:

**Pss: If this story is confusing so far - good, it's supposed to be like that. [;**


End file.
